


Push-ups, Kisses, & Forever

by nightbirdrises



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt continues his Sunday morning workout routine and Blaine decides he should join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push-ups, Kisses, & Forever

**Author's Note:**

> technically a second 5x16 reaction fic - I guess I can't let this episode go. ([tumblr](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/post/82972473613))

Sunday morning comes quickly now that they’ve worked out their problems for the most part. Blaine slips out of bed early and stares at himself in the mirror that stands in the corner of Kurt’s room, turning to his side to see if anything has changed even though he only just started the crazy routine they’ve put themselves on a few days ago.

"You look hot," Kurt mumbles, pulling the blanket tighter around himself like he always does as he’s just waking up, as if he wants nothing more than to curl up and go on sleeping forever. "Come back to bed."

"But it’s Sunday morning," Blaine says, brows furrowed. "I want to make you breakfast."

"Well, if you’re getting up, I guess that means I should, too," Kurt says around a yawn, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Are you making a healthy breakfast?"

"There’ll be fruit," Blaine says. He sees Kurt open his mouth and continue, "I won’t go overboard and add in, like, cronuts and stuff, but I think we deserve to be generous to ourselves at least for this one meal per week."

"You just want to perfect your pancake-flipping technique."

"Perhaps. Come on, Kurt, you  _love_  my blueberry lemon pancakes.”

"I really do," Kurt says, staring forlornly in the direction of the kitchen. "Okay, fine. We’ll continue our Sunday mornings as usual, which means you don’t have to join me in working out."

"What if I want to join you?" Blaine asks, raising an eyebrow. Kurt blinks at him.

"Oh, well, it’s up to you. It’s just—"

"Fifty sit-ups, a thirty second break, a two-minute plank, another break, miscellaneous core and arm stretches, and a hundred push-ups. I got it."

"You probably think I’m insane, don’t you," Kurt says wryly, standing up and straightening the covers.

"Of course I don’t think that," Blaine reassures him. "But I’m pretty sure I can’t do a hundred push-ups in a row at the moment."

"It’s no problem, sweetheart. Why don’t you do everything else with me and then just do as many push-ups as you can, hm? After that we can make a hearty breakfast together." Blaine pushes away the part of him that just wants to make breakfast and sneak a few extra strips of bacon and nods.

"Deal."

Kurt does his sit-ups first; Blaine holds his feet down to support him and takes full advantage of this opportunity to stare shamelessly at his fiancé.

"Eyes up, pervert," Kurt says smoothly. Blaine rolls his eyes but follows the order.

"I’m perfectly at liberty to look at you," he says. "Do you really expect me not to? You’re working out and hardly wearing  _anything_.”

"Yes; as flattering as your attention is, we’re kind of in the middle of something that can’t be interrupted by our hormones." Blaine sticks his tongue out at Kurt but focuses on counting. Finally, they reach fifty and Kurt lies flat on his back for a moment.

"My turn?" Blaine asks after a few seconds. Kurt seems to realize that, yes, they have more to do, and gets to his knees in front of Blaine, who takes a deep breath and falls back.

"Go only as fast as you can handle," Kurt tells him, pinning his feet down after he bends his legs at the knee. "You don’t want to pull anything."

"Yeah," Blaine says, crossing his arms in front of his chest and exhaling as he lifts up. "God forbid one of us gets hurt and we can’t have sex."

"Unless you’re in a hospital bed, chances are good there’ll always be a way to have sex," Kurt says, winking at him the next time he comes up. "Breathe, honey."

"I  _am_  breathing,” Blaine huffs.

"Breathe with a purpose, then. In when you go down, out when you come up."

"I’d rather just go down on you." Kurt lets go of Blaine’s feet just as he’s coming up again; Blaine yelps and falls back down to the floor, his legs kicking. "Hey!"

"Oops," Kurt says cheekily, grabbing hold again.

"Well, now I don’t know if I can trust you with this."

"Oh, come on. You only have fifteen left, and I promise I won’t let go again as long as you behave."

"Fine." Blaine grunts as he pulls himself up again, his eyes squeezed shut out of exertion. Before he can let himself fall back, Kurt kisses him, just a short peck on the lips. Blaine blinks his eyes open and stares. "What was that?"

"Motivation. You’ll get fourteen more if you keep going."

"Oh." Kurt watches him, smiling slightly, and Blaine nods. Getting a kiss from his almost-naked and very attractive fiancé for every sit-up?  _So_  worth it. “Yeah, okay.”

On the last one, Blaine uncrosses his arms and takes Kurt’s face in his hands, deepening the kiss until they absolutely have to part or else they won’t get anything more done. Kurt’s cheeks are flushed from the kiss when Blaine looks at him just before he rolls onto his stomach for the upcoming plank.

"You need a minute?" Blaine teases; Kurt glances at him and shakes his head determinedly.

"Not at all. Let’s do this." Kurt sets the timer on his phone and places it face-up between them so they can see the screen. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Start… now." Kurt starts the timer and Blaine props himself up on his forearms, clasping his hands together. He feels the burn almost immediately, which doesn’t bode well for the next two minutes.

"How do you do this?" he asks Kurt, who is perfectly steady.

"Practice," Kurt says with as much of a shrug as he can manage. "Just don’t focus so much on how much time is left. Talk to me about something."

"I miss cronuts."

"Something else." Blaine groans.

"Sam and Mercedes," he bites out. "The other day I got back and found blown-out candles everywhere. It was like when you were rehearsing Music Of The Night in high school, but worse because  _they could have burned down the apartment_.”

"And they were there because…"

"Apparently it was Sam’s doing. But Mercedes said she thought it was me. Do I look like someone that creates unneeded fire hazards?"

"Well, I could see it if you were trying to make a romantic gesture. Candles are romantic."

"Candles are dangerous."

"You’re biased because we didn’t win Regionals with the song."

"That’s ridiculous." Blaine looks at Kurt, who looks right back with an eyebrow raised. "Okay, maybe it’s  _not_  that ridiculous.” The timer beeps and Blaine drops himself to the floor without really thinking about it, huffing as a breath is forced out of him by the impact. “Huh. That did help.”

"Break and stretch time," Kurt says, already sitting up and beginning to stretch his arms. "How are you doing?"

"Not bad," Blaine says. "Honestly, I kind of expected this to be more rigorous than it is."

"You know, I only started doing this on Sunday mornings because of your little breakfast tradition," Kurt admits. "Sort of to offset it, I guess."

"Really? I could have just stopped making a big breakfast."

"Yeah, but… I don’t know. I like this thing we have, where you come over Saturday night and we watch a movie or just get right down to it, and then we wake up in the morning and have some time to be… well, domestic."

"So you miss living together, too?" Blaine asks as he stretches, because he’s been missing it like crazy. That’s not to say that he thinks they’re ready to live together - but still. He misses the little moments that only come with sharing a living space with someone.

"Of course I do." Kurt smiles at him. "It’ll be nice, when we’re ready, to go back to that. Though hopefully without the issues."

Blaine nods, sobering a little at the thought of all the issues they’ve had recently. He puts a hand on his belly and sighs, well aware that Kurt doesn’t give a damn about it - but it makes him feel inadequate, both for Kurt and his own expectations of himself. It’s why he’s even doing this dieting and exercising stuff in the first place; he wants to get back to that place where he feels good about himself again.

A hand covers his and he looks up to see Kurt leaning towards him. Kurt’s fingers slide between his and grasp his hand, gently pulling it away from his belly.

"Push-ups?" Kurt says. Blaine nods. "Once you’re done you can start breakfast or whatever."

"Okay." Blaine watches as Kurt starts, focusing intently on his task as he quietly counts upon each lift. He follows suit after a while; Blaine manages a good fifteen before he has to give up, glaring at his arms as though they’ve betrayed him. Maybe he should get into boxing again.

"Thirty-six," Kurt murmurs. "Thirty-seven."

Blaine could go to the kitchen, but he stays where he is, lying flat on his stomach as he watches Kurt work out. Kurt’s levels of confidence are higher than Blaine’s ever seen them, and he loves that even as it still gives him a slight pang of feeling unneeded and unnecessary.

But he’s going to catch up, somehow. Even if it means suffering through a crazy fitness regime that will probably need some revising along the way. At least they’re suffering together, as equals, the way Blaine knows is right even if a selfish part of him misses how they came to be. But that was a long time ago, and they’re both changing. They just need to figure out how to stay on the same page.

Kurt adjusts his positioning and Blaine smiles, hit with a sudden idea.

"Hey, do you think you could do a one-handed push-up?" Blaine asks, moving so he’s parallel to Kurt. Kurt turns his head and furrows his brows at Blaine.

"I don’t know, I’ve never tried. Maybe one or two, tops."

"Give it a shot?"

"Uh, okay." Kurt centers his right hand for balance and brings his left to his back. He drops down and scrunches his face as he pushes back up. Blaine takes action - he rolls under Kurt so he’s lying face-up, suddenly very close to all of him. Kurt opens his eyes and drops his left hand back down in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"I’m motivating you," Blaine says with a grin. "Every time you come down, you kiss me."

Kurt’s expression breaks into a wide smile even as he shakes his head. “I probably shouldn’t be so surprised.”

"I agree. You know perfectly well how much I love kissing you and being underneath you. Now come on, how many do you have left?"

"Twenty-four." Kurt repositions himself again so he’s better balanced now that Blaine’s underneath him; he drops down and presses his lips to Blaine’s before pushing himself back up with a quiet grunt.

"Twenty-three," Blaine whispers, staring up at Kurt. He knows now that this is definitely the best way to watch Kurt do push-ups, no contest.

The rest of the repetitions go by quickly, Blaine leaning up near the end to give Kurt some reprieve. By now Kurt’s sweating, and being so close to Blaine has undoubtedly interested his cock, but Blaine just smiles when he finishes the countdown, proud of his fiancé for so many reasons.

"Oh thank god," Kurt mutters; he drops down heavily and Blaine groans, partially because Kurt’s practically naked and suddenly  _all over him_ , but mostly because Kurt’s also heavy and feels sort of like a boulder on top of him. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

"You’re squishing my tum," Blaine says petulantly as Kurt lifts his head enough to look at him.

"You’re five years old," Kurt tells him matter-of-factly. He shifts a little and gasps as his cock drags over Blaine’s hip through relatively few layers. "But I’m glad you aren’t really five years old because if you were this would be  _so_  inappropriate.”

Blaine huffs a laugh and reaches to cup Kurt’s jaw, drawing him in for a long, slow kiss. “Breakfast?”

"Yes. Then sex, unless you want me to be frustrated all day long." Grinning, Blaine kisses him again. If there’s one change in Kurt he has absolutely zero qualms about, it’s his insatiable desire for sex - or at least the sheer intimacy that comes with it for them. Blaine’s starting to figure out that it’s the easiest way for Kurt, reserved by nature, to show his love for Blaine.

"Of course."

"I can’t believe Sam thought we would join an abstinence club," Kurt says, pushing himself off of Blaine and helping him to his feet. "He should know better. I mean, he’s walked in on us before."

"He’s Sam," Blaine says, following Kurt to the kitchen after they’ve both changed into an extra layer or two in case Rachel makes an appearance. "You just kind of have to go with it when it comes to him."

"Whatever you say. You know him best," Kurt says, peering into the fridge. He takes out the box of pancake mix and sets it on the counter. "I’m going to teach you the best way to flip pancakes."

"Hey, Kurt?" Kurt straightens up, tilting his head as he looks at Blaine questioningly. Blaine shuffles his feet. "Is it okay if I just make breakfast for you? You can order me around if you want, just, I like doing this for you."

Kurt’s expression softens and he nods. “Yes, of course, sweetheart. But I won’t order you around, that’s silly. You make amazing pancakes no matter how sloppy your form may be.”

"Thanks, I think." Kurt closes the space between them and leans into a sweet, gentle kiss.

"I love you, and I love that you want to make breakfast for me. Though, mark my words, I will be returning the favor one day."

"That’s fine by me. Do you think you can pencil me into your Sunday morning workouts every week now?"

"Oh, I don’t know…" Blaine pouts at him; Kurt rolls his eyes fondly. "Please, like I’d say no to that. I’m very much into our new method of motivation, if you haven’t noticed."

"Oh, I noticed, in more ways than one." Kurt grabs a towel and attempts to snap it at Blaine’s ass, but misses. "We can make it a new tradition. Maybe we’ll keep it up for as long as we can still do a sit-up."

Kurt smiles at him and sits at the table; Blaine realizes that he has just made the assumption that they’ll always be together without questioning it for the first time in weeks.

He’d missed the feeling of simply  _knowing_  that they’re forever. No, not just forever - fearless, too. And maybe it’ll take him a while to return to absolute certainty, but this is a step in the right direction.

He tosses a blueberry at Kurt, who catches it in his mouth on the first try for the first time since they’d started playing this little some weeks ago and punches the air in triumph.

Always, forever, and eternity with this man will be worth every mistake they make along the way, Blaine thinks. He just has to start believing it again.


End file.
